


Where are you now?

by Iris105



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris105/pseuds/Iris105
Summary: "...Where are you now? Do you ever think of me? In the quiet, in the crowd?"





	Where are you now?

Sergio is looking at the national shirt with the number 3 with a strange feeling. He doesn’t want to hug him or hit him for fun or yell at him and later think about how to start a normal conversation. The man who turned didn’t have blue eyes and ironic smile. Won’t ask him ''why are you looking at me? Oh, did you miss me so much?''. And he won’t roll his eyes with a ''no'' lie.  
He isn’t Geri. His Geri. and he is missing him now.

It's so good that he has the right shirt in his closet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for every error. I probably confused with "the" or grammar.  
> I felt an urgent need to write this after information about the "new 3". It's so strange...
> 
> I admire people who write in this way! And I'm glad to new ff with Serard/Gerio! You are the best!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Aplka07Guo < / 3


End file.
